Sin perder detalle
by Piru-Pirulais
Summary: Todo había terminado, y Sasuke aún no lo comprendía. Porque, ¿Qué sucedía cuando tu vida se desmoronaba por un simple accidente? ¿Había alguna forma de seguir adelante con tanto sufrimiento? Había una simple respuesta a esa pregunta, porque ya nada más podía decirse. Fic Yaoi (Sasuke x Naruto) /One-Shot
_**Disclairmer: Naruto y sus personajes aquí utilizados pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **AU**_

 _ **ONE-shot**_

 _ **Yaoi (Naruto x Sasuke)**_

 _ **POV Sasuke**_

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido de esa forma? Sin sentir nada. Sentado en su cama, encorvado, mirando al mueble que tenía enfrente. Sin comer, dormitando de a ratos. Llevado como una marioneta por sí mismo, desde su cama hacia el baño, y de vuelta a la cama. Y a veces ni eso.

¿Cuánto tiempo había sido? ¿Una semana? ¿Tres? ¿Todo un año? A veces ni sabía cuándo era de día y cuándo de noche. Sólo supo que fue un viernes, a las diez y veintitrés de la noche –valga la maldita hora para tirar a la mierda su celular contra la pared- cuando se sentó enfrente de la heladera abierta, en el oscuro comedor de su casa.

Había sentido hambre.

Giró su cabeza al frutero encima de la mesa, ya que nada de lo que había adentro del refrigerador le apetecía. Si mal no recordaba, había unas rojas y maduras manzanas allí. Pero lo único que ahora había eran unas manzanas pasadas.

Asquerosas, seguramente.

Aunque de igual manera cogió una y le dio un mordisco. Pero apenas la mordió, un nauseabundo liquidillo le inundó la boca, lo suficiente para que le diese una arcada. Pero aun así continuó comiéndola, luego cogió otra, y otra, y otra, vaciando el frutero de vidrio.

Luego se levantó, caminó con paso lento y arrastrado hacia la mesa, agarró el dichoso frutero y lo dejó caer al suelo, sólo para escuchar cómo se quebraba estrepitosamente. Cómo hacía una burda representación de su propio alma.

Sin más caminó hasta el cambiador de su habitación y revolvió en el armario. Algo cómodo debía de haber, aunque todo le resultara demasiado apretado aquí o allá. Terminó vistiéndose con unos pantalones gris oscuro de chándal, una remera negra y la campera a juego con el pantalón. Se enfundó sus zapatillas de correr y se dispuso, finalmente, frente a la puerta de entrada.

La miró como si le fuera imposible salir de allí.

Como si la misma midiera cinco metros más que él.

Como si le fuera imposible insertar la llave en la cerradura y girarla, simplemente.

Tomar el pomo, abrir la puerta.

Pero lo hizo.

Y sintió una oleada de aire frío chocarle contra todo su cuerpo, claro. Había olvidado que era invierno. O quizá, no importara la estación, sentiría frío de igual manera.

Salió a la calle dejando la puerta de su casa abierta, miró hacia la derecha y caminó por la acera, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

No había nadie caminando por allí, por su barrio a esas horas. Sólo él. Las luces amarillentas le iluminaban a medias, los autos pasaban de vez en cuando.

Sólo esperaba no haberse olvidado el camino hacia su casa, aunque lo solía hacer en autobús, porque le quedaba a media hora caminando: Pero no se olvidó. Terminó frente a esa puerta conocida.

Y ya no pudo mantener su fachada de insensible. Comenzó a ver borroso, escuchar el ruido de las llaves tintinear histéricas en sus manos temblorosas, que comenzaban a empaparse por lágrimas que caían como riveras fuera de sus ojos. Intentaba buscar la llave, la llave de la casa de él. Sasuke imploró a quien sea que le hacía padecer tanto que su maldito sufrimiento terminara de una vez por todas. ¡DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Necesitaba entrar. Necesitaba entrar rápido a su casa. A la casa de él...

Cayó de rodillas y siguió buscando, hasta dar con ella.

La miró como si dentro de ella se encontrara su salvación, como si realmente una simple llave pudiese materializar sus esperanzas. La insertó lentamente en la cerradura y la giró. Tomó el pomo y lo bajó, empujando un poco, con un mudo terror de lo que pudiera encontrar detrás de la puerta. Con su corazón en un puño la abrió de golpe.

Y todo se convirtió en nada.

La nada se convirtió en oscuridad.

Y la oscuridad creció por cada rincón, cada lugar de la preciosa casa de Naruto, ahora oscurecida.

Sin vida.

Como el mismo Naruto.

Y él, Sasuke, seguía vivo.

Se levantó del suelo y entró en la casa. Cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo, y luego con la llave. Prendió todas las luces de toda la maldita casa pero eso no hizo efecto alguno. La oscuridad seguía surgiendo, crecía a pasos agigantados como maleza y le trepaba por los tobillos, buscaba por todos lados; le llegaba al estómago, daba vuelta cada mueble; le empezaba a enredar los brazos, entorpeciéndoselos.

Gritó de angustia, gritó para que las lágrimas desaparecieran de sus ojos y pudiese buscar mejor, pero a cada grito que daba más lágrimas surgían, menos veía, menos encontraba a Naruto.

Él no estaba allí.

Él no estaba allí, él no estaba allí.

Ni en el salón, ni dentro de las alacenas, ni detrás de las cortinas, ni debajo de la cama. La maleza como musgo ya le cubría casi todo el cuerpo y le dificultaba respirar, y cada paso que daba hacía que su alma siguiera quebrándose, como el frutero de su casa.

En la casa de Naruto estaba Sasuke, caminando a zancos, moviéndose espasmódicamente, profiriendo alaridos y rasguñándose los brazos, la cara, intentando arrancarse a tirones los mechones de su opaco cabello negro.

Llorando, recordando.

Si abría sus lúgubres ojos veía unos ojos color del cielo y agua, llenos de angustia, que le imploraban que no hiciera lo que tenía en mente.

Si se quedaba quieto sentía las grandes y cálidas manos de Naruto recorrerle todo el cuerpo, que le querían convencer con vacías caricias que no lo hiciera.

Si no gritaba escuchaba su melódica, aguda y chillona voz, que le repetía una y otra vez que siguiera viviendo.

Por eso lloraba, para ver sólo lágrimas.

Por eso se arañaba, para no sentirle.

Y por eso gritaba, para no oírle.

Sin pensarlo rompió todo lo que había a su alcance: Platos, vasos, vasijas, cuadros, muebles: lo tiró todo al suelo, para que hiciera un poco más de ruido y dejara de sonar su voz por todas partes.

No fue suficiente.

Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, el último lugar de la casa que faltaba. Ya para ese entonces la frondosidad umbría le había alcanzado por completo, metiéndosele por la boca e invadido sus pulmones, impidiéndole seguir gritando.

Pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

Con los labios ya sellados abrió el grifo de la bañadera, con el agua caliente, hirviendo.

Se sentó a la orilla de la bañadera a esperar que se terminara de llenar, el vapor implacable ya comenzaba a rodear todo el lugar. Se desvistió lento, mirando fijamente, con los ojos completamente abiertos y obstinados, a un rincón de la oscura habitación.

Los labios ya sellados. ¿Qué podía decir? Ya todo estaba dicho.

Y así lo entendió también el espectro que le devolvía la mirada cristalizada desde el rincón.

El espectro se acercó lentamente a él, desnudo también. Sasuke se metió en la tina con el agua hirviendo, pero eso no le molestó. En cambio miró al espectro, invitándole mudamente que le acompañara. Y así lo hizo. Naruto se metió junto a Sasuke en la espaciosa bañadera que tantas veces habían compartido, a esperar a que se llene. Se miraron a los ojos, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que lo hubiesen hecho. Se tomaron de las manos, acariciándoselas mutuamente con los pulgares, como si hubiese sido la primera vez que se tocaban.

Tan puro, tan bello.

Las lágrimas habían cesado, la oscuridad se retiró por completo.

Sólo estaban ellos dos, y el agua que los sostenía en un luminoso lugar.

Y se sumergieron, siempre mirándose a los ojos.

Sin perder un detalle.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Sí, un saludo demasiado efusivo para lo que fue este One-shot.**

 **Es que fue demasiada angustia escribirlo.**

 **Se me ocurrió una noche, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, y estuve dos horas sentada enfrente de la computadora para que esto naciera. Espero que les haya gustado, que hayan entendido algo, aunque no es realmente mi intención que les gustara, simplemente se los quería compartir...**

 **Aunque, ¡muchas gracias por haber leído esto!**

 **Si quieren saber mi interpretación personal, es muy simple, quizá se desilusionen o algo: Sasuke entró en una terrible depresión luego que su pareja, Naruto, muriera en un accidente mientras se duchaba, en la misma tina donde él termina suicidándose... cerca de una semana más tarde. Como se sentía extremadamente depresivo, lo que él escucha, siente y ve es una ilusión de quien era su pareja, la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo. Pero todo es, lamentablemente, un producto de su mente al haber pasado por una pérdida tan dolorosa.**

 **Sí, estaba muy deprimida cuando escribí esto.**

 **De nuevo, ¡Muchas gracias por haberlo leído!**

 **Déjenme REVIEW, quiero saber qué fue lo que entendieron de este mejunje de sentimientos :D**

 **¡Adióooossss!**


End file.
